Rugged
|- | |} APPROXIMATE "COMPLETION" DATE: Dec 27 2005 GENRE: Alternative, Electronic, Industrial, Instrumental Previously described by Beyette as "A non-stop assault of relentless noise, furious guitar and unforgiving electronic drum smashing." 'A HEAVIER PERSPECTIVE' The cancer-infected garbage pail that was the remaining angry songs from the "May 10th" project, were to be compiled into an album finally called "Rugged". Abrasive and dark, the songs on Rugged were much faster, noisier and/or much louder. '"MAY TENTH"' Starting with an intro to the title track and then the "song I probably just should have never wrote", "May Tenth", complete with vocals. "Yeah musically, I've always loved the vibe I got from the bass line on that song, but lyrically you see a very dramatic, simple, angry, man. I did a lot of instrumental remixes (that I might release) that, in my opinion, were really good musically and sonically, but yeah, the words on the original song, I can't stand them these days, totally not my style or outlook." The date doesn't have any other significance other than needing to name a folder to put music in and the date, which was May 10, 2004, was forever immortalized in the story of Beyette for no good reason other than the name of a folder that started a project. 'THE FRESH FAMILIARITY OF A REINCARNATION' "Rugged" uses a lot of programmed, synthesized, guitar parts and royalty-free drum loops t hat were often manipulated with FL Studio's old school Beat Slicer. Also a new edition that can be heard on "I Gotta Do S omething" was a Yamaha DJX II, a "newer" version of Dustin's first keyboard, the Yamaha DJX. "Yeah the other DJX was way better, they are both technically toy keyboards, but have certain things a geeky music producer could work with, like a quality 6-instrument music sequencer on the first one that is pretty commonplace for Yamaha, but the live dsp effects on the Yamaha DJX-II were super awesome, especially with all the hip-hop and electro themed instruments. I would buy both these keyboards again, obviously for nostalgia, but with the equipment I got these days, I could still use them in professional tracks. Yamaha has been good to me in my humble beginnings, Casio is the crap keyboard if you want a crap keyboard. Ha. If you a musical producer on a budget, Yamaha is the way to go." 'SIMULATING ROCK WITH CIRCUITRY' "This album started my obsession with the powers of Fruity Beat Slicer, I had used it on past records, but merely for tempo syncing an untouched drum loop, these days it's called Slicex and is way more elaborate, but for me, especially with a record like "Rugged", I was trying my damnedest to produce as good of a rock vibe as was electronically possible. By using royalty-free live drum loops from the internet and British magazines and beat slicer, I was able to have full control of all the individual drum hits and design crazy electronic drum patterns with the sound of live drums. This was before I eventually started using Addictive Drums for that, but ultimately, as much as I love electronic sounds, LIVE PERFORMANCE is the way I've found a lot of people tend to respect. I could never see myself DJing any of these songs, ideally they would be performed by authentic musicians, every single Beyette song. If a real band played any of these songs closer to how they should sound, I would be so humbled." 'CALM BEFORE THE MUSICAL STORM' Around the time this album was completed Dustin started really despising "the wretched place that is"Sanford, and started longing to go to back his hometown, the classy machigonne of a tourist city that survived three fires, Portland. As his friend's distances both physically and mentally weighed on his mind and as Sanford "appeared to be a warehouse that boxed a certain kind of individual", Dustin started work on his most prided elaborate musical creation, a double disc collection called "Textures". 'TRACK LIST' *01 "Spark " - 1:30 *02 "Maytenth (2006 Version)" - 2:52 *03 "Starship Battles" - 5:01 *04 "Ready" - 1:17 *05 "Motors and Skulls" - 0:53 *06 "Mellow Isolation in the Water" - 1:02 *07 "The Power of the Elbow" - 3:05 *08 "I Gotta Do Something " - 2:55 *09 "Deeper " - 2:34 *10 "Wrench " - 1:53 *11 "The Man in the Dungeon " - 2:04 *12 "Fields" - 1:37 *13 "Why Does this Happen? " - 1:32 *14 "Zipper" - 2:47 *15 "Retalliation" - 4:25 *16 "Why Wont you Speak?" - 3:13 *17 "P.O.S. (You know what Dustin?)" - 1:57 *18 "The Day After Yesterday" - 1:02 *19 "Telltrab" - 3:22 *20 "Underside" - 1:47 *21 "Virii" - 2:14 *22 "Jimmy the Albatross" - 1:12 *23 "Assault" - 1:27 *24 "Devotion " - 3:55 *25 "Collective Effort" - 4:03 *26 "Alien" - 4:33 Category:Albums Category:Dustin Beyette